1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil component and a method for manufacturing a coil component.
2. Related Background Art
As an example of conventional coil components, a coil component that has a main body portion structured with green compact containing magnetic material and arranged with a coil inside and a pair of lead wires drawn out is known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-228825). The coil component is constructed by integral molding of the coil and the green compact. The pair of lead wires is drawn out towards outside of the main body portion of the coil component. In the coil component, the pair of lead wires is drawn out such that the lead wires come to 180 degrees apart from each other centering on an axis direction of the coil. Because each of the lead wires is 180 degrees apart from the other, a bent portion is formed between a wire winding portion constituting the coil and each lead wire (for example, see FIG. 9A).
As an example of conventional methods of manufacturing a coil component, a method that electrically connects a terminal fitting and a lead wire of a coil winding is known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H5-182854). The terminal fitting in the conventional manufacturing method includes a terminal portion fixed to a main body portion and a bent piece that is bent to form an acute angle with respect to the terminal portion. The terminal fitting has a brazing material layer on the surfaces of the terminal portion and the bent piece. In the manufacturing method, when connecting the terminal fitting and the lead wire, the lead wire is arranged between the terminal portion and the bent piece by winding the lead wire around the terminal portion, and the bent piece is bent. Thereafter, the terminal fitting is irradiated with a laser light beam to fuse the brazing material layer. Consequently, the terminal fitting and the lead wire are electrically connected.